fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanji
(Discord: Cherrystalksyouin2019#2939) (I have another Kanji element page, but I don't recommend to go there.) Kanji is an superior element that cost 3140 diamonds only. I just wanted to say Kanji needs to cost more since this element is going to be overpowered as why Angel does OWO Spells Romaji Language "User fires an extremely fast romaji projectile that leave romaji trails on it, and this projectile can bounce on everything making spreadable black fire on impact dealing damage, the fire can spread out that can burn opponents who are on it. Implodes and damages if an opponent got hit." Damage: 450 per hit. Burn Damage: 10 per seconds (ends up at 6 seconds) (Max is 60) Mana Consumption: 325 mana Spell Type: Projectile Spell Info: The user fires a romaji projectile, this is extremely fast and can bounce everywhere it hits and spreads black fire that can spread out almost in the area. Purity Talisman "User puts a talisman on their mouse cursor. This talisman will trigger once an opponent is in the range of the talisman and summons pure white fire that spreads out in the area that stuns the opponent, this white fire disappears after a few seconds pass." Burn Damage: 50 per seconds (ends up at 10 seconds) max is 500 damage to the victim Mana Consumption: 400 mana Spell Type: Contact Spell Info: The user puts a talisman in their mouse cursor location that has a radius of 3 studs (symbols are circular) and has an area of 28.26 studs (A = pi * (r * r)). The talisman will trigger if an opponent is in the area. Triggering a burn. Pacification Light "User can make a light in their area, and creates a white fire burning down the area, if in contact in the fire this can pacify players and disables their spells, stunning them and damaging them per seconds dealing massive amounts of damage." Damage: Poison Damage: 10 per seconds (ends up at 20 seconds) = 200 damage + Pacify Damage: 100, Total is 300 damage. Mana Consumption: 500 mana Spell Type: Shield Spell Info: The user can create a shield of light that implodes and creates a white fire in the area, pacifying nearby players and disables their spells, stunning them and damages them per sec. Rain of Blessings "User creates a controllable cloud that rains kanjis letters in the area that explodes when touched the ground, making white puddles that hallucinate opponents' mind, steals the opponent's health by every seconds and heals the user over time dealing little damage." Damage per Rain: 44, (the clouds rain 10 bullets down) Total: 440 damage. And steals health by 2, total of 880 if damaged all opponents. Which is bit unfair. Mana Consumption: 550 mana Spell Type: Multi-Projectile Info: The user can create a cloud that can move by the cursor (like Empyrean Rain from Aurora), and rains kanji letters that leave white glowing puddles. Hallucinates their mind. Stealing their health by seconds. Mighty League "User levitates to the sky and becomes a ball of glowing pure, divine power that can fire down a deadly laser of divine that leaves white kanji particles, the laser can make the opponents grab them into the ball. While this kanji particles can stun opponents and poison them, afterwards an explosion occurs dealing massive damage to all those who are inside the ball." Damage: 60 per being grabbed inside by the deadly laser. And the ultimate lasts by 10 seconds so it will deal 600, Damage from the white kanji particles which deals 5 (ends up 10 seconds) per touching them. And the explosion deals 300 so it deals exactly 900 damage. + 50 damage from the particles so it basically deals 950. Mana Consumption: 1000 mana Spell Type: Ultimate Info: The user becomes a ball of white glowing divine power and then fires a controllable laser that can grab opponents transporting the opponents to the ball. The laser leaves kanji particles to those who are luckily who didn't got grabbed into the laser. And damages the opponents who touch the particles. After 10 seconds the ball will immediately explode creating an huge explosion that damages the opponent.